


Ren's Porg Adventure

by Alyson_Metallium



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because I needed something cute, But I don't care, Cuteness overload, F/M, Gen, I have an obsession with carrying small animals around in hoods, Kylo Ren meets the Porgs, a tad bit of oocness, and fluffy, because it's insanely cute, because reasons, gift for a composer friend, tooth achingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson_Metallium/pseuds/Alyson_Metallium
Summary: That was when he heard it.  A high pitched, lighthearted sound of amusement from the woman he was bound to.  She tried to smother it, but it burst forth in all its strangled glory and he fought the return twitch of his lips.“Why do you have a Porg on your head?” She asked.





	Ren's Porg Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this after over a year. A composer friend came to me with a request for something cute and fluffy she could score for a demo track, and this tooth achingly cute short popped out. Hope y'all enjoy!

Ren discovered, quite by accident, that Rey had a high pitched, infectious giggle when she was amused and trying not to show it. He had ditched his duties as Supreme Leader in order to get some fresh air on one of the small islands that dotted Ahch-To's surface. He wasn’t about to admit to anyone that he was curious to see what the living conditions were like on the planet that had been the birthplace of the Jedi order and the last location Luke Skywalker had called home; and no one dared to comment when he ordered his shuttle prepared to take him planet side.

The island was green, rocky, and inhabited by some very unfriendly female natives that eyed him with deep rooted suspicion. He ignored them by tucking his chin into the cowl he had thrown on when he realized the island was colder than he had expected, though he didn’t pull the hood up. He preferred to feel the wind as it rushed through his hair; a luxury he hadn’t allowed himself to enjoy since he first donned his mask.

The inhabitants didn’t prevent him from exploring, though, and it wasn’t long before he found the hut that held remnants of two familiar Force signatures. It had been repaired after Luke’s explosive interruption of Rey and his . . . He could feel the heat creeping into his ears, most likely turning them red, and diverted his attention to the exterior walls of the hut as he concentrated on his breathing in an effort to reign in his roiling emotions.

A warbling at his foot caught his attention, and he glanced down to find huge, liquid brown eyes staring back up at him from an oblong shaped creature whose face appeared to be set in a permanent, pouting frown. He frowned back at it. It tapped his boot with one of its webbed feet, flapped wings that looked far too flimsy to actually fly and warbled again before it wandered off.

Ren watched it waddle away, shrugged, and followed. The little creature stopped, glanced back at him, let out it’s strange guttural cry and waddled faster. He didn’t have any trouble keeping up with it at first, but the little creature began to increase the distance between them as the terrain changed to grassy slopes that were much steeper than they had first appeared. Reluctant to lose sight of his strange little guide, Ren increased his pace which only served to turn his companion's waddle into a rapid hopping as it moved with a swift grace that belied its strange, oblong shape.

It bounced from rock to rock, sometimes utilizing its little wings to help with balance, and he became concerned when he noticed they were approaching what appeared to be the edge of a steep cliff. More and more of the strange little beasts appeared, but unlike his guide, they swooped through the air with only a small handful landing on the ground to bounce around him, curious and unafraid. Their strange, warbling cries echoed around him, and he started to notice that nests dotted the landscape.

His guide stopped right at the edge of the cliff. When he reached its side, he followed its line of vision down, down, until he spotted a single nest clinging to a small spur that jutted out from the cliff face. It was a dangerous place for a nest and didn’t look near stable enough to support the weight of the young that would hatch from the eggs he could just make out from their vantage point. His companion looked up at him, then back down and let out a mournful cry. 

“Your nest?” he asked, glad that no one was around to hear him talking to a round, oblong ball. The little creature warbled in reply and stamped its' feet. “Why don’t you fly down to it?”

It gazed up at him and, by the Force, its lower lip quivered, and those large, expressive eyes filled with tears. It held out its wings and he noticed that one was bent oddly; most likely the result of a flying accident or a run in with a predator. He glanced back down at the nest, worked his jaw as he thought over several different solutions, sighed.

“All right,” he muttered. He reached out with his hand and started to channel the Force. He wrapped it around the nest, a gentle, steadying presence as he willed the nest to lift into the air . . . 

All sound cut out. Surprised, he lost his concentration and winced as the nest returned to its original location, though it looked even more precariously perched than before. He refused to look as Rey’s presence filled the Force with her blinding radiance.

“I’d rather not do this now,” he said, echoing her own words from so long ago. She remained silent, the only sound their respective breathing. Light, insistent pressure tapped on his boot. He closed his eyes, resigned to his new course of action. There was no way he would be able to concentrate enough to use the Force to bring the nest up to what he now assumed was the mother . . . whatever they were, which left him no other choice.

He sat down on the cliff edge, turned so that his belly was pressed into it, sought out a foothold, and started to descend. Light weight landing on his head nearly caused him to lose his grip, and he let loose a long string of curse words that had Rey letting out a low whistle of appreciation. He could see her boots and wondered just what she could see of him and his surroundings (she had never given him a straight answer about that), or if it was just him. And if it was just him, what exactly could she see? A disembodied head with an odd little oblong shaped creature standing on top of it? For the mother whatever she was refused to be left behind.

That was when he heard it. A high pitched, lighthearted sound of amusement from the woman he was bound to. She tried to smother it, but it burst forth in all its strangled glory and he fought the return twitch of his lips.

“Why do you have a Porg on your head?” She asked.

“Is that what they are?” He was glad to have a name to call the little creatures. The mother Porg wobbled on her perch. Ren sighed, took a stronger grip on the cliff face with one hand so that he could free the other in order to reach back and open up the hood of his cowl. The Porg warbled and slid down into the little pocket that was a perfect, and far more secure, fit for her.

He made quick work scaling the cliff face without having to worry about losing his passenger, and he reached the precariously perched nest within moments. The mother Porg gave a high pitched wark noise when he pulled her out of his hood, and she settled on top of her eggs with a happy sigh; eyes squeezed shut in such a way that her pouty frown almost looked like a smile. Ren gazed at her. He could feel Rey’s eyes on him; the Force Bond somehow allowing her to follow his progress despite the fact that she was possibly a galaxy away and in a completely different setting than the one he stood upon. He swallowed.

Decision made, he scooped up the mother Porg, and deposited her, nest and all, back in his hood for the return ascent. Rey laughed again, a sound of pure happiness and he fought to keep his concentration on the job of scaling the cliff and not on the mental image that popped in his mind of the mother Porg peering out at his intangible companion from within his cowl.

He found a perfect spot to deposit the nest when he returned to the cliff top. It was well sheltered by a bolder that jutted out at just the right angle but had enough room for the mother Porg to move around and heal. Plus, it provided easy access to a rare, calm tide pool that she could hop to in order to feed until she could fly again. Rey’s presence vanished as abruptly as it had appeared, and he mourned the lost chance to speak with her. The mother Porg warbled at the top of her lungs, a happy sound that caused his lips to twitch for the second time that day.

He moved to step back and froze when his boot brushed against something that squawked indignantly. He turned and found himself gazing at what had to be hundreds of Porgs, all staring at him with wide, liquid eyes. They looked at the mother Porg sitting on her nest, then back at him before a signal seemed to go off amongst their ranks. Ren reeled as he was mobbed by small bodies of happy little creatures that seemed determined to smother him with thanks. He had to sit in the grass, otherwise he would have fallen, and they swarmed over him. Moments later the majority had either waddled or flown off, but he found himself with a lapful of the creatures that had decided he made the perfect napping spot.

He sighed, looked up at the sky, and decided he didn’t have to return to the main ship just yet.


End file.
